This invention relates to a device for holding and dispensing coins of a type which is readily manually portable for dispensing of change and for storing coins received by the user.
Many people selling services or goods away from a fixed base at which a till can be located require a simple portable device to carry and dispense coins for receiving and giving change in the monetary transaction involved. While tills are ideal in a fixed location such as stores, such tills are of course not in anyway portable for use for example by waitresses, taxi drivers and others involved in such monetary transactions.
Various designs of such dispensers are available but most are merely formed of folded metal which leads to an unattractive appearance and in many cases to some difficulty in the mechanical manipulation necessary to extract coins or to insert coins for holding within the device.